


Sneaking Around

by tropivs



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropivs/pseuds/tropivs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's someone in the house..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

"There’s someone in the house…"Angie whispered frantically, scurrying back into the living room. "I-I heard them from the kitchen."

"I’m sure it’s nothing." Peggy replied, tilting her head to the side and shrugging.

"No Pegs, there’s someone else here. I heard them, I know I did!"

As if on cue, Jack Thompson drifted into Peggy’s line of sight. He stood not too far behind her panicked housemate with an ‘I wasn’t expecting this’ look plastered across his face. Standing up in one swift motion, Peggy hurried over to her friend, gently grasping her arms and guiding her out of the way.  

"Maybe you should stay here- and I’ll go have a look, alright?" Angie nodded.

Walking calmly over to the doorway Peggy glared at the intruder’s sheepish grin. “What are you doing?” She began, her hushed tone taking away from her intended seriousness.

"I thought Angie had a show tonight, I wasn’t expecting her to still be here." He shrugged, smirking.

"Oh, just stop.. that." She mused while forcefully pushing him down the hallway. Reaching the end of the corridor, she turned the doorknob and shoved Jack into the dark room. "The performance isn’t for another hour, she’ll be leaving soon. Wait here." Closing the door Peggy made her way back into the living room.

"Was there someone there?" Angie questioned, thankfully less flustered.

"No. You must be hearing things. Probably something coming from outside, the windows are still open through there." She dismissed.  

"Oh good." Taking a swig of water from the glass she was clutching, Angie sighed in relief. "I’d better get going, it’s almost seven already."

"Break a leg." She smiled, seeing her friend out the door.

"Will do, English."

Almost instantly after the front door closed, Peggy rushed back down the hallway and swung open her bedroom door. She paused in her tracks and took in the sight of Jack laying absently across the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Day-dreaming Thompson?"

"Maybe." He propped himself up on his elbows.

Peggy rolled her eyes.

"Look I’m sorry, I thought Angie would have left already." Jack sat up as she moved towards him. "And honestly I’m surprised she hasn’t already figured us out."

"You ranked her above an office full of spies?"

"To be fair, based on what I’ve seen, it’s certainly her niche."

Peggy’s laugh was cut short by Jack’s lips pressing against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer towards him, as she kissed him back feverishly. The two collapsed into a pile on the bed.

Neither of them heard the click of heels down the hall and the door opening a few hours later. Jack was right, Angie would be the first to find out.


End file.
